The present invention relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more specifically to adjusting speech in the presence of an accent.
Natural language processing plays an important role in many fields. For example, speech recognition systems can be a key component of data entry for some medical record databases. In these cases, the accuracy of the database is directly related to the accuracy and reliability of the speech recognition systems utilized. Even in the most reliable systems, errors may result from a speaker's irregular speech pattern or accent. Often, records processed by speech recognition systems must be checked or edited manually by a user to minimize such errors.